Daylight
by liquefiedcake
Summary: Pre-apocalypse Bethyl romance! :)
1. Chapter 1

**I know I said I was on hiatus but this was at the back of my head and I couldn't get it out! This will be another story. Probably won't update often but I'll try as hard as I can!**

Daryl hated doing things like this. The only reason he was getting on this stupid boat was because his brother, Merle, had a date and he had nothing better to do. Other people call it vacation, but for him it was just three days of spending a hotel room with his deadbeat brother.

That wasn't the only reason he didn't like this. It was a stupid one hour speedboat ride. What could possibly be fun about a speedboat? All they do is drive you around and show you some historic tourist spots. Not Daryl's type of thing, but like I said, he had nothing better to do, so he stepped into the boat and sat on the bench in front of Merle. Last thing he would want to do was have to watch him making out with his girl for an hour straight.

More and more people sat on the benches in front of him. He could barely see the end of the boat by now. Merle leaned up to Daryl's shoulder, "Lil' bro. Want me to hook you up with one of the gals up there?" he asked, pointing at a group of girls in front of them. They were all dressed like they were going to go to a nightclub afterwards or something. Like a bachelorette party. "No." Daryl answered after a few seconds, "Leave the girls alone for once.", Merle nodded, "Fine, fine." he accepted, leaning back against the back of the boat, only to lean up to Daryl's shoulder moments later, "What about blondie?" he pointed at another one of the girls in the front of the boat. "How many times do I have to say it? N-" Daryl looked at who Merle was pointing at. She was with the group of girls in the front. She had perfect blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail, ocean blue eyes, and she was wearing a red strapless dress that stopped at her knees. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"No Merle." he answered, "And don't call her 'blondie', she probably has you know, a _name_." Daryl said, stating the obvious in annoyed tone. Merle raised his hands as if to surrender. "Okay then. But If I didn't have a girl I would totally hit that…", Daryl growled in response. "Stop talkin' bout' her like that!". Merle shut up after that.

Daryl had to admit though, the girl was really beautiful. But he didn't want to accidentally ruin a girl's night out or something.

Eventually the motor started and they were off. It wasn't fun… at all. Just like Daryl had expected. Although it looked like the rest of the people on the boat were having fun. Especially that girl up front. "Stop thinking about her you idiot!" Daryl scolded himself, looking down at the bottom of the boat. When he looked back up, he caught the girl staring at him. She let out a small "eep!" before she turned around at the speed of light. That was followed by many giggles between the girls. Merle leaned up to Daryl's shoulder once again, "Looks like she's into you." he said, smirking. "Go kiss her!" he practically yelled. Daryl could see the girl tensing a bit. His face started turning crimson. "Shut up Merle…" he growled, and after that Merle finally gave up.

But was he right? Was that girl actually into him?


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys. It's been a while, hasn't it? You probably thought this was an update, so I'm sorry about that. I've tried to continue my bethyl fanfictions multiple times, but I could never think up an original story line that I was interested in writing. Along with that, I've also moved on from bethyl as a ship recently. I'm watching new shows, such as Supergirl, and though I still do watch the Walking Dead, it's much harder to write stories about bethyl when Beth is dead. I've recently also been questioning my sexuality, and after thinking for three long years, have realized that I am in fact a lesbian. You may be wondering, "What does that have to do with anything?" Well, I can tell you that it's been harder to write and read fanfictions or books that focus around straight couples. It's much harder to relate to those ships and see the chemistry than it is to write about lesbian ships (by the way, I totally recommend "Colorblind" by Siera Maley). One of the reasons I watch Supergirl is because of Alex and Maggie, who are just an adorable couple (Supercorp, too). I've also been writing my own short novels on Wattpad, and I've been moving away from fanfiction (username is liquefiedcake on Wattpad if you wanna check that out).

Anyway, that's it. I'm pretty much done with bethyl. I might try writing some fanfiction for Alex and Maggie, but that's also highly unlikely.


End file.
